Coleccionistas Milenarios
by Once L
Summary: One Shot sobre Yami Bakura y Marik. Porque ambos tenía más en común, que poseer Artículos Milenarios.


**Titulo: **Parte del Plan.

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Personajes:** Yami Bakura & Marik Ishtar. Alusión a Bakura Ryou.

**Género:** General.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Basado e inspirado luego del arribo de Marik a Ciudad Domino (capítulos 68 y 69 del anime).

**Resumen:** Marik le dijo: "Es parte del plan". Pero el _Espíritu_ de la _Sortija del Milenio, _aún así no lo podía dejar pasar.

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, _Kazuki Takahashi_, al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

_**06/01/11.**_

La última frase de Marik seguía en el aire.

"_Dame las cartas que anhelo, y te entregaré los Artículos"._

Ambos habían sido muy claros. Habían dejando perfectamente planteado qué querían y cómo procederían en su nueva "alianza", quedando después en completo silencio mientras se veía fijamente y con una sonrisa de lado.

Al parecer, cada uno de ellos reflexionaba y meditaba en el objetivo que andaban buscando y lo que este pacto llegaría a beneficiarlos.

Sin más, Marik sonríe presuntuoso al ver al _Espíritu del Milenio _en las mismas condiciones que él. Es decir, visualizando su anhelada victoria.

Su sonrisa se prolonga, entrecerrando divertido sus ojos. Era hora de iniciar con su plan.

- Creo que ya es hora... –dice confiadamente, caminando hacia su nuevo socio con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Hora? ¿A qué te refieres, Marik?

El _ladrón de tumbas_ no entiende de qué le habla, tampoco... lo que significaba esa mirada penetrante y maliciosa que yace sobre su persona. Mucho menos, tener al egipcio a escasos centímetros de él, invadiendo su espacio personal.

Y por alguna extraña razón, el escrutinio al que lo tiene sometido no le agrada. Lo incómoda.

- ¡Qué!

Protesta, al ver que su mirada de desvía hacia otro lugar y se clava sobre su pecho. Ahí, donde está su _Artículo del Milenio_.

- Mhm...

El dueño del _Cetro_ sonríe un poco más, haciendo a un lado con su _Artículo_ la camisa abierta que el de cabellos blancos llevaba. La parte oscura de Bakura Ryou sigue sin entender su intención, y eso le hace fruncir el ceño.

Ahora, el _Anillo _es más visible sobre su pecho y se alcanza a observar en su totalidad.

- La _Sortija del Milenio_... –menciona con cierto interés el egipcio, tocando sus puntas o su centro con su propio _Artículo_, sonriendo un poco más ante la confusión del otro.

Pero no es todo lo que le interesa ver o... "tocar". Pues el de urbes violetas continúa con su camino descendente de su pecho a su abdomen, acción que al _Espíritu_ no le parece en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Qué crees que haces, Marik?

De un manotazo aleja el Cetro de su cuerpo, para fulminarlo despúes con su mirada.

- Hn. –el rubio en cambio, entrecierra divertido sus ojos con algo de arrogancia.- Tranquilo... esto es parte del plan.

- ¿Plan? –pregunta.- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¿No te lo dije? –su expresión le da la respuesta.- Creo que olvide mencionártelo...

El tono, la risa burlona, la expresión que éste tiene no le agrada en absoluto a Yami Bakura. Su mirada desafiante se lo hace ver, y el moreno parece captar la indirecta por lo que se explica con un poco más de seriedad.

- Necesito acercarme a los amigos de Yugi Motou. –dice.

- ¿Sus amigos? –el _ladrón_ cruza sus brazos tranquilamente, y su lado burlón y malicioso sale a flote.- ¿Y para qué quieres acercarte a ellos, eh?

- Eso es algo elemental. –apunta.- Si estoy cerca de ellos... puedo manejarlos a mi antojo. Además de que vigilo al pequeño Yugi y al odioso Faraón. ¿Qué acaso no has escuchado aquel refrán? _"Mantén a tus amigos cerca y..."_

- A tus enemigos más cerca...

Completa, prolongándose su sonrisa.

Entiende su punto.

- Exacto. Y ahí es donde entras tú... Con tu ayuda, lograré presentarme ante ellos sin que sospechen quién soy en realidad, y cuáles son mis verdaderas intensiones.

- ¿Y cómo pretendes que haga eso?

- Eso es fácil. –una vez más, sus miradas vuelven a encontrarse. Sus sonrisas burlonas sin abandonar sus semblantes.- Ya me estabas ayudando cuando me interrumpiste segundos atrás.

- ¿Cómo?

Pregunta, al ver como invade de nueva cuenta su espacio personal. Pese a esto, no retrocede ni un centímetro y mantiene su mirada sobre el otro.

- Tú sólo no te muevas... -advierte, recorriendo con su _Cetro_ de nueva cuenta su pecho.

Es como si buscara algo. O esa es la impresión que le da.

- ¿Y esto cómo para qué, Marik?

Aquello lo molesta un poco, lo incomoda, más que nada porque siente como su cuerpo se eriza, pero no es a causa del miedo. Es otra cosa que no llega a identificar y es la primera vez que lo siente.

- ¿Qué acaso no confías en mí?

- No. –contesta, rotunda y fríamente al instante.

- Entiendo. Entonces... es una lástima.

- _¡Agh!_

En un instante, el _Cetro_ toma la forma de una daga y el egipcio lo clava sin más sobre su brazo izquierdo, varios centímetros por debajo de su hombro, provocándole una seria herida. La sangre comienza a salir, manchando con rapidez la manga corta de su camisa azul, y correr después por su brazo.

- ¿Por qué diablos... hiciste eso? ¡Maldito!

El _ladón_ lleva su mano sobre la herida y presiona con fuerza. El dolor es intenso, al igual que las ganas que tiene por mandar al _Reino de las Sombras_ a Marik.

- Iré directo al grano. –dice éste, completamente ajeno de su dolor.- Necesito tu cuerpo herido como si hubieras sido atacado por algunos tipos.

- Y eso... ¿por qué, eh?

Por momentos, Yami Bakura se enoja más.

- Ya te lo dije... es parte del plan. De esa forma me aparezco ante ellos contigo y...

- ¿Y por qué mejor no te "atacas" a ti mismo, ah?

- Porque no es lo mismo, y el plan no funcionaría. Además... –ve como presiona su herida y como un pequeño charco de sangre se formado en el piso. Aun así, sigue sin inmutarse o sentir culpable.- No seas tan infantil... sólo fue un pequeño rasguño.

- ¿Quieres ver cómo se siente tu "pequeño" rasguño? –le amenaza, más que dispuesto a cumplir sus palabras.

- No, gracias.

- ¡Eres un maldito, Marik!

- Si no quieres sentir dolor... regrésale el control al chico que controlas.

- A Bakura... –susurra, pensando en él.

¡Imposible! Si cambia de lugar, Ryou no será capaz de soportar aquello y se desmayara a los pocos segundos. Él puede soportar aquello, y aunque odia estar de acuerdo con el egipcio, para él, aquello no es más que un "rasguño".

Él puede con eso.

- Da igual... –contesta, restándole importancia al asunto.- ¡Pero esta no la dejaré así!

Sin advertirle otra cosa da un paso hacia atrás, dándole una patada en el abdomen.

- _¡Ugh!_

El golpe hace que el moreno caiga al suelo de rodillas, completamente sin aire.

- ¿Verdad que no es divertido que alguien te haga un "rasguño"?

Se burla, sonriendo con malicia al ver que ni siquiera se puede mover.

¿Qué ha pasado con el "gran" Marik?

- ¡T-tú! –poco a poco se pone de pie, tambaleándose en el proceso.- ¿Cómo diablos te... atreviste a...? ¡Juro que esta... me la vas a pagar!

- Inténtalo, Marik.

Le invita presuntuoso, haciendo enojar de sobremanera al de urbes violetas.

- ¡Estás muerto! –sentencia molesto, lanzándose contra el _Espíritu_ para golpearlo.

Éste esquiva sus golpes, al principio sin dificultad, pero cuando Marik comienza a utilizar su _Cetro_ la cosa se complica un poco. Esa es una clara desventaja, considerando que ese _Artículo_ _Milenario_ también es un puñal, así que como puede, Yami Bakura se las arregla para no recibir otro corte que esta vez puede ser mortal.

Al final son ellos dos con respiraciones entrecortadas, ropas arrugadas y uno que otro golpe en el cuerpo, pero nada grave que lamentar.

- ¡Suficiente! -el joven Isthar retrocede unos pasos y comienza a arreglarse las ropas y el cabello.- No estoy aquí para... pelearme contigo. ¡Esto es absurdo!

- ¡Vaya! –se burla.- Por fin te diste cuanta de eso, Marik.

- ¡Cállate! –gruñe.- Te recuerdo que esto es por tu culpa.

- Yo más bien lo llamo... estar a mano.

- Como sea. –se da la vuelta, para salir de aquel callejón.- Será mejor que vayamos a buscar a esos idiotas, antes de que te mueras y ya no seas útil.

- No moriré por esto.

Sin más se quita su camisa azul, desgarrando un pedazo de tela para atarla sobre su herida. Por el momento, eso impedirá que pierda más sangre y se desmaye. El dolor y las punzadas que siente no son problema, ha tenido que soportar peores cosas en su vida pasada.

Así que toma de nuevo su camisa, limpiándose con ella la sangre que escurre por su brazo y ya está listo para irse de ahí con el egipcio.

- ¿Sí? Pues yo no quiero arriesgarme.

Es lo último que le dice, encaminándose a su motocicleta para ir hasta el centro de Domino. Sus cazadores tienen localizados a los amigos de Yugi, y sin éste a la vista, las cosas se simplifican para él.

¡Perfecto! Justo lo que esperaba, es momento para que ellos actúen.

**Fin.**

* * *

Hola. Desde hace tiempo quería escribir sobre el primer encuentro de Yami Bakura y Marik en aquel callejón, pero hasta hoy lo he hecho. Algo así me imaginó que pudo haber pasado entre los dos para luego aparecer ante Joey y los otros. No sé que piensen ustedes :D

Por ahora, sólo les diré que este fic serán colecciones de One Shot, sobre estos dos. Cualquier género, tanto Yaoi como no (porque la pareja nos gusta mucho, y me sorprende que no haya tantos fic's de ellos) pero en fin. ¿A por qué el nombre del fic? No podía pasar el detalle de que ambos coincidieron en que eran _"__Coleccionistas_" n.n

Pues nada más por ahora. ¿Comentarios y opiniones sobre este primer capitulo?

Gracias por leer ;)


End file.
